This invention concerns a food container made from thermoplastic pvc.
This kind of containers are known in many applications and serve, for example, to be filled with various foods for consumption. After being filled, the containers are transported and warehoused and then offered for sale.
The containers are typically closed by a lid of a Stanoil sheet which is attached closely to the package rim and can be torn off as for example for yoghurt cups; or by a clearview pvc, for example, for containers for snack products.
For solidity reasons the known containers are either very limited in their dimensions or can only be used to be filled with foods of a low specific gravitity.
Unforeseen deforming of the containers can lead to damage of the container walls or the container lid, so that there is no guarantee for adequate conservation of the contents.